criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Journey/Transcript
David Jones: Hi, ! Isn't it the perfect day to have lunch on grass? Jones: Oh, sorry my cellphone is ringing! I'll just answer it quickly and then we can eat! Jones: Chief King, hello! Yes, <Rank> is with me. Jones: A woman has found the body of her nephew in the attic? Yes, we're going there straight away, sir! Jones: Well, , we'll have to enjoy the fresh air another day. Let's go to Mrs Taylor's house! Chapter 1 Investigate Dusty Attic. David Jones: So this is Daniel Taylor. I'm confused: the body looks completely unharmed, and he was clearly a fit young man... What could have killed him? Jones: And look at the way he was positioned. Like he was reaching for his phone... Jones: Well, Daniel's body can go straight to the lab. As for the phone, I trust by now there's no pin code that can resist your skills? Jones: There also seems to be Daniel's backpack. It looks pretty full. Was he planning on leaving? Let's have a look at it, ! Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Well, , this is the first time it happens but... I found nothing. Your victim's dead, it's a given, but WHAT killed him, on the other hand... Nathan: All I can say with absolute certainty is that it wasn't a natural death. Daniel was in perfect health, and while the symptoms are consistent with choking, there was nothing blocking his airways. Nathan: I can't find anything that would explain how or why this happened. It's like... it's like your victim just dropped dead! Jones: Well, I don't believe in magic, so there MUST be a murder weapon out there. But how will we ever find it if we don't know what to look for?! Nathan: Don't worry, , I haven't said my last word yet! I'll get back to you as soon as I find something more concrete! Examine Phone. Jones: As I thought, you managed to unlock the victim's phone in no time, ! Jones: Let's send it to Alex and get a full review of everything Daniel did on that phone before dying. Analyze Phone. '' Alex: Y'know, Jones, next time you find a victim's phone you could try taking a look at it yourself. My talents are wasted on such trifles! Jones: You should deem yourself lucky we're finding you stuff to do! Alex: Cheer up, Mr Grumpy! Daniel tried to call a certain Lily ten times yesterday, but she never picked up the phone. Alex: Judging from the heart next to her name, I'm guessing your victim was dating this Lily. Jones: Interesting! , let's go talk to Lily and see what kept her from answering her boyfriend's dying call. ''Talk to Lily Robinson. Jones: Miss Robinson? I know learning the death of your boyfriend must be tough, but we really need you to talk to us, please. Lily: I just... don't know what to say... Jones: We saw that Daniel tried to call you ten times last night. Why didn't you answer? Lily: I... I was busy studying for finals. I'd put my cellphone in silent mode. If I had... if I had known... Oh God! Jones: Had you and Daniel been dating for a long time, Lily? Lily: We've been in love since kids. We were... we were true soulmates, he and I. Lily: I'd always thought we'd grow old together and now... there's nothing left! Examine Backpack Jones: Wait a second. The ticket you found in Daniel's backpack is a one-way ticket to Australia! Jones: Was Daniel planning on leaving Grimsborough forever? Jones: We should go talk to his aunt about this. He's her nephew after all, and she's the one who found the body. Talk to Victoria Taylor. Victoria: I thought my heart would fail me when I found out my nephew's body. I've been feeling faint ever since. Victoria: You see, , Daniel had been living with me since his mother died ten years ago. Jones: 25 seems to be a bit old to be living in an attic. Was Daniel unemployed? Victoria: Well, lately, he was working in the tea parlor, if you can call it a job. He never worked in the same place for long, anyway. Like his mother, may she rest in peace. Victoria: Daniel always said he wanted to see the world, to "escape". Escape his duties, more like! My health is troubling me; all I asked was that he be there in case of trouble. Victoria: But he could never be bothered! He said his "job" is taking up his time. Ha! As if waiting tables at the tea parlor could ever last till 10pm, like last night! Jones: Well, , I can't really blame Daniel for wanting to escape his aunt's house! Living with her can't have been easy everyday! Jones: At least we know Daniel worked at the tea parlor, and apparently he was there right before he died. Jones: What do you say we go have a look at it, ? Investigate Tea Room. Jones: Why is this photo torn into pieces? Jones: I can't believe ANYONE in this town would still think tearing stuff up would deter you, ! But you'll show them, won't you? Examine Torn Photo. Jones: Hey, that's our victim in the photo! Employee of the Month, uh? His boss sure seems like him! Jones: There's something written on it, or at least there used to be. Maybe a little powder would do the trick, what do you think? Examine Photo. Jones: The message on that picture you found reads "To the best employee I ever had, love, Gertrude." Jones: Well, Daniel seems sure seems to have been popular with the ladies! Jones: With Mrs Piccadilly in particular... look at the way she is looking at him in the picture: like she's starved and Daniel's a cupcake! Jones: We'd better talk to her, , to shed some light on her relationship with Daniel. Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. Gertrude: I cannot believe the sweet boy is dead! Who would wish harm on such a nice, handsome boy?! Jones: We're sorry for your loss. So Daniel Taylor worked for you, Mrs Piccadilly? Gertrude: Of course he did. Daniel was the sweetest, the best employee I have ever hired! Always polite, willing to help. Our customers loved him! Jones: You did not seem to be an exception. Was your relationship strictly professional? Gertrude: How dare you! No doubt he was handsome, but my affection for him was purely dependent on the quality of his job. Gertrude: And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm understaffed and there is a lot of work to be done! A few hours later... Jones: I still can't figure this out, . We know our victim had a loving girlfriend, a nice job... Jones: We also know he wants to travel, possibly spend his life on the road... Jones: ... but we still don't know what killed him! And until we find the m- Nathan: , I've got great news! It took me more time than I expected, but... Nathan: I know who your killer is! Jones: WHAT?! Chapter 2 Nathan Pandit: Yes! The person who killed Daniel is... a gardener! (Jones stands speechless.) Nathan: Hey, you're the one who jumped to conclusions! Nathan: Anyway. Here's how I know it: right after you left, I found toxins inside the victim's body. And they're definitely from a vegetable, even though I'm not quite sure which one yet! Jones: Well, , what better place to look for somebody who's good with botany than the local greenhouse? Jones: And while we're at it, I'd like to have another chat with Mrs Piccadilly. I keep wondering about that picture we found. If she loved Daniel so much... why did she tear it up? Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. '' Gertrude: You want to know who tore Daniel's picture up, ? Alright, I will tell you. But I trust you will keep this discussion private? I've got a reputation to uphold, after all. Gertrude: I did have... feelings... for Daniel. I know, I know, this was wildly inappropriate for me, but the boy was such a cream, such a charmer! Gertrude: However, he made it clear he did not reciprocate those feelings. Oh, he promised me this wouldn't change a thing, he would still work for me! Gertrude: A pack of lies, of course! Two days later, I learned Daniel was planning a trip to Australia! I was furious and I tore the picture up, but that's all I did! Gertrude: And now, with him gone, I'm completely understaffed. I haven't even cleaned up his table yet! Jones: Daniel's table? What do you mean? Gertrude: Daniel had tea with someone after his shift, yesterday. I didn't see who it was, the place was crowded, but they were sitting over there. Jones: Mrs Piccadilly, do NOT touch anything on that table! , let's go inspect it straight away! ''Investigate Tea Table. Jones: Alright, , let's take a look at that teacup and see who had tea with Daniel before his death! Examine Teacup. Jones: Fingerprints! Perfect! Let's send them to the lab and see which one of our suspects touched that cup! Analyze Fingerprints. Alex: The fingerprints you found on the tea-cup are a match with a certain Molly Robinson! Jones: Robinson? Is she related to Lily Robinson? Alex: Let me see... Yes, she's Lily's grandmother. And they both live in the same house. Jones: Interesting! , let's go have a with Mrs Robinson, and see why she had tea with our victim yesterday. Talk to Molly Robinson. Molly: I'm delighted to meet you, , but I'm in kind of a rush. I must get my poochikin to her beauty appointment. Molly: Isn't she a beauty? I'm sure she'll win the Dog Pageant! Oh, yes you will, you lovely girl! Molly: You look surprised. Don't you know about the dog pageant. It's the biggest event in the district! It's only in a few weeks, so I've got to keep my poochikin at her best! Jones: Oh. I guess we'll have to go and see that, ! Jones: Anyway. We were wondering why you had gone to the tea parlor to see Daniel Taylor yesterday. Molly: Well, he is... he WAS dating my grand-daughter, you know. Lily has been living with me since she was a child, we're very close. Molly: So, I try... tried to make Daniel feel like he's part of our little family. He was such a nice boy, so in love with Lily, and quite a hoot too! Investigate Greenhouse. Jones: Y'know, , I used to love playing in greenhouses when I was a kid. Don't they make you want to pretend you're lost in the jungle? Jones: So! Those flowers are still fresh, they must have been cut very recently... and for no reason I can see. Maybe the plant Nathan's looking for is among them! Jones: And if you don't mind, I think we should also have a chat with Charles Parker. He's the botanist who owns this greenhouse, he may have some valuable info for us. Examine Pile of Flowers. Jones: This flower doesn't look like anything like the rest. Why would anything cut it, it's beautiful! Jones: You're right, , this is definitely fishy. Let's send it to Nathan straight away. Analyze Flower. Nathan: , you've impressed me yet again! The flower you found in the greenhouse is the one that was used to poison Daniel! Nathan: The "Ultimum Viaticum" or "Last Journey" is a beautiful but deadly, flower, most commonly found in South America. Nathan: If ingested, the toxins in the pollen's provoke hallucinations, headaches, blurred speech and if the victim cannot seek help in time, it constricts the lungs so the victim dies of asphyxiation. Nathan: There is no doubt about it: this beautiful flower is your murder weapon! Nathan: That's not all. Just by examining it, I got pollen all over my hands. It's both highly volatile and extremely hard to get rid of. Nathan: Whoever used this to kill Daniel can't have escaped getting stained. You're looking for someone with pollen on their clothes! Jones: You're right as always, . If the killer collected their deadly flower from the greenhouse, they might have left other clues there! Jones: Let's go have another look at the greenhouse straight away! Investigate Greenhouse. Jones: Bingo! Doubtless the shoe print you found next to the place where the flower was hidden was left by the killer! Jones: We need to find out which type of shoe left that print. Let's have a look through our database and see if we get lucky! Examine Shoe Print. Jones: Our trusty shoe database never fails! So the shoe print left in the greenhouse matches... Alligators! Jones: Well, anyone wearing plastic shoes outside of the beach is suspicious in MY book! I don't care how comfy they are! Jones: Anyway. Now we know Daniel's killer wears Alligators. Let's keep our eyes peeled next time we talk to our suspects! Talk to Charles Parker. Charles: Welcome, ! It's always nice to meet people interested in Nature. Have you come to see my new carnivorous plants, perhaps? Jones: Actually, we've come here on business. The murder we're investigating has ties to botany. Charles: Oh, how interesting! I mean... how tragic for your victim, obviously. But I'd be interested in knowing more about the death. Jones: That is confidential information, Mr Parker. Did you know Daniel Taylor? Charles: You mean Daniel's dead?! I understand better why Lily looked so upset! I thought she was worried about the disease that's affecting our hydrangeas. Jones: Wait a second, are you telling us you know Lily Robinson? Charles: Lily has been our apprentice for two years, yes. She's exceptionally gifted, especially with exotic flowers. I'm hoping to hire her once she graduates from her botanist studies. Talk to Lily Robinson. Lily: , I didn't expect to see you here! Jones: And we didn't expect to see YOU here. We now know Daniel died from the effects of a vegetal poison, so we came to check out the greenhouse... we didn't know you were studying botany. Lily: But... this can't be! Daniel always asked me questions about which plants were poisonous, which were edible. I taught him everything I know! Lily: Daniel saw plants as a means of survival. He didn't quite understand the beauty of it all. The seeds may travel far and wide, but once they touch the ground, they grow roots and stay there forever. Jones: Growing roots is something important to you, am I right? But Daniel didn't share your point of view, did he? All HE wanted to do was leave this town. Lily: Daniel was... in search of himself. He thought he needed to travel for that. I think he was mistaken... but now I guess we'll never know. Chapter 3 David Jones: , I don't get it. Why would anyone murder Daniel Taylor? His only "crime" seems to be wanting more than Grimsborough could offer! Jones: He was clearly ready to leave... but it seems he was doomed to die in this town. Jones: If you don't mind, I'd like to have another look at the attic we found him in. I can't help but feel we must have missed something there. Jones: And we should ask Charles Parker about his relationship with Daniel. Since Lily, was Daniel's girlfriend and worked for him, he must have seen Daniel from time to time, right? Talk to Charles Parker. Charles: I'm really at a loss, . What do I have to do with Daniel's timely demise? Jones: Daniel was killed by a very rare, very poisonous flower, a flower which happens to grow in your greenhouse, and you're wondering? Really? Charles: My greenhouse is open to anyone interested in plants, . Mrs Robinson, for example, comes here every week with her Orchids Fanatics group. She's got quite the green thumb. Charles: How can you even be sure Daniel was murdered? A lot of people were fooled by his good looks, Lily included, but he was a rascal. I wouldn't put it past him to have stolen that flower himself! Jones: You didn't much like him, did you, Mr Parker? Charles: He was a nuisance, and he almost cost me my most promising pupil. So no, I did not like him. But I did not kill him, either! Jones: Well, Charles doesn't even hide his dislike of our victim! Oh, and did you notice? He's wearing Alligators! Jones: Let's have another look at his greenhouse, . I'm sure he's deliberately hiding stuff from us! Investigate Plants. Jones: Garden gloves stained with pollen? Well... it kinda makes sense in a greenhouse, ... Jones: Well, yes, I do remember that Nathan said the flower used to kill Daniel was extremely dangerous, and that it's pollen was extremely volatile, bu- Jones: Oh! Of course, you're right, ! Quick, let's collect some of the pollen on those gloves and send it to the lab, see if it comes from our murder weapon! Examine Garden Gloves. Jones: Great! Let's send the pollen you collected on those garden gloves to Grace and get to the bottom of this! Analyze Pollen. Grace: The pollen you collected from the garden gloves in the greenhouse matches the pollen from the flower Daniel was killed with! Jones: So our killer wears garden gloves, great! Grace: ... Jones. If you have the gloves, it obviously means your killer isn't wearing them anymore! Grace: But don't worry. Pollen isn't all I found. There were also traces of red lipstick on those gloves. Jones: Lipstick! Hm, how in heavens could it have gotten on the gloves... Grace: It gets pretty hot in a greenhouse. People sweat. Whoever wore this glove must have wiped their face with the back of the glove. Which means... your killer is wearing lipstick! Jones: So, our killer wears lipstick! I'm not very good with cosmetics... Well, even I can tell that Gertrude is wearing lipstick, tons of it, but... Jones: Now that you're pointing it, , Molly and Lily Robinson were also wearing lipstick! Investigate Attic Corner. Jones: Even small, Alligators are still ugly! Either Daniel had freakishly tiny feet... or they don't belong to him! Jones: You're right, ; we should try and see what we can collect on them to find out who they belong to... Jones: And look at this note. It seems to be addressed to Daniel; let's patch it up! Examine Alligators. Jones: Only you could find DNA on shoes, ! Sometimes I wonder how any case could be solved when you weren't working with us... Jones: Let's send it to the lab straight away! Analyze DNA. Grace: I analyzed the DNA you collected from the Alligators you found in the attic, , and they belong to your victim's girlfriend! Jones: Lily?! Well, that explains the size, if not the poor taste in fashion. Jones: On the other hand, she IS studying botany. I guess that's sort of an excuse for wearing these, you're right... Jones: We'd better right this down, ! Examine Note. Jones: So that was sent to Daniel by... Lily's grandmother?! Jones: Look what it says: "I know your plans. You'd better leave my beloved Lily out of them. She will never go with you!" Jones: I guess to Molly, Daniel was only "family" as long as he didn't try to take her granddaughter to Australia. Let's see what she has to say about this. Talk to Molly Robinson. Molly: I don't like you very much poking your nose in my business, , but I guess you're the police, you're allowed. Molly: Yes, I did send that note to Daniel. And I saw him at the Tea Parlor for the same reason. What other choice did I have?! Molly: He kept telling my lovely Lily to "escape" with him! He wanted to take her away from me! Molly: Lily's like my daughter. And I know she loves this town as much as I do. But I was growing afraid she might relent. She loved Daniel, after all... Jones: You'll admit this doesn't paint you in the best of lights, Molly. Fancy shoes, by the way... Molly: I have blood circulation issues, my ankles swell. Alligators are the only comfortable shoes I can find. You'll understand when you grow old, young man! Jones: Well, Molly sure had me fooled! I didn't expect her to be so fiercely protective of her granddaughter. After analyzing DNA and interrogating Molly... Victoria: ? I was looking for you. May I have a word? Talk to Victoria Taylor. Victoria: Here, . I found these garden shears in my shed, but they definitely do not belong to me! Victoria: I thought maybe you would like to have them. I took great care not to touch them too much. Jones: Thank you. I didn't know you liked gardening, Victoria. Victoria: Most people in this town obsess about that silly dog pageant, but my passion is the spring gardening contest. Jones: Hm, and I see you're wearing Alligators, too. I hadn't noticed before, had you, ? Jones: Alright, let's take a look at the garden shears Victoria gave us, . Jones: Look, on the blades! Pollen, and it looks like it matches the pollen of our murder weapon! Jones: Hiding such a clue in the victim's own garden... The killer's got some nerve! Jones: Let's have a better look at those shears, . This pollen might not be the only thing the killer left! Examine Garden Shears. Jones: Those fibers were well-hidden! The killer must have gotten his clothes caught in the shears while handling them. Jones: Let's send them to Grace. You know she can make miracles with the tiniest samples! Analyze Fibers. Grace: The fibers you collected from the garden shears match a clover pattern. Jones: Wait... You're telling us a couple of fibers were enough to determine this?! Grace: Well of course! I just needed to enter the parameters in my computer, extrapolate and redefin-... Jones: Alright, we believe you! Grace: Well, the bottom line is: Your killer wears this pattern! After completing all tasks... Jones: Well, , I think that's it. We have everything we need to put Daniel's killer behind bars. Lead the way! Take care of the killer now! Jones: Lily Robinson, you're under arrest for the murder of Daniel Taylor. Jones: I don't get it. He was your boyfriend, and you were obviously very much in love. What could have pushed you to do this? Was he unfaithful? Lily: In a way. He loved adventure more than he ever loved me or this town, that's for sure... The previous day... Daniel: Come on, Lily! Aren't you sick of this town, of those people?! They all smile at you, but behind doors... they let their venom flow! Lily: Will you never get it?! We BELONG here! This is our HOME! It's up to us to nurture it and make it beautiful. Daniel: You can't grow roots in barren world, Lily. I need more than this! Don't you want to explore the world? Lily: Grimsborough is all the world I need. And it would be enough for you if only you tried to see things as I do. Daniel: You just don't get it, do you? This town will KILL you! It'll suffocate you until you can't even remember how to dream! Daniel: Lily... I'm going to Australia. With... or without you. Please, come with me. Jones: But why kill him?! Why didn't you just let him be? Lily: Daniel and I were soulmates! How COULD he decide to leave without me?! How could I let him go?! Lily: He wanted to travel, well... I helped him go on the last journey. The ultimate one. Judge Hall: Miss Robinson, you are brought in front of the court today for the murder of Daniel Taylor. Have you got anything to say for your defense? Molly: Your Honor, please do not take my granddaughter away from me! She didn't know what she was doing! She's just a child! Judge Hall: Your granddaughter is many things, but she's not a child anymore. She took a man's life! Molly: She's only ever wanted to stay with me, in this town! Is that such a crime? Judge Hall: Mrs Robinson, I advise you to revise your notions of right and wrong. Lily murdered a man because he wanted to go travelling. In what universe would that not be considered a crime? Lily: Please, grandma. Let it go. I'm sorry I've let you down. I only ever wanted to stay with you. But they're right. I need to go to prison for what I did. At least I'll stay in town that way, right? Judge Hall: Miss Robinson, for the murder of Daniel Taylor, this court condemns you to 15 years in jail, with a chance of parole in 6 years. Court is adjourned! Jones: Well, I don't know about you, , but that case's quite bummed me out. Jones: All Daniel ever wanted was to go explore the world, not restrict himself to our little town. Jones: But Lily was so attached to her roots she could not bear the thought of Daniel not wanting the same life she did. Jones: Ah well. You're right, moping won't change a thing. I hear there's a new exhibition at the museum, maybe it'll be a nice distraction. Additional Investigation Eduardo Ramirez: ! I heard you've done a great job again! If only I could be as efficient, my job would take me much less time! Ramirez: I go to the tea parlor everyday, so Gertrude is a good friend of mine. Although, since she lost an employee, she seems quite distressed. Ramirez: Tell me, , would you come cheer her up with me? She'd be glad to have a chat with you! Jones: It's a good idea, I'll let you handle this. We can meet up afterwards and go to the greenhouse. I want to know more about Mr Parker's carnivorous flowers! Victoria: Excuse me, , do you have a moment? I need help, and everything is a mess since Daniel's death. Could you stop by my house later? Jones: Hu... Sure, Mrs Taylor, it's our duty to help the citizens after all. We'll come as soon as is ready. Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly about her troubles. Gertrude: Ramirez, you're here earlier than usual! , it's a pleasure to see you again. Gertrude: Since Daniel died, I haven't had any time to take a break. It's so exhausting, I'm losing my mind! I even lost my favorite china teapot... Ramirez: Your... your favorite teapot? Oh, we could help you find it. is the best when it comes to finding lost items! Gertrude: That would be adorable of you! Now, excuse me, but I have to get back to work. Ramirez: , I have something to tell you. I know what happened to her teapot... Ramirez: Or rather, I'm the one who broke it! It wasn't intentional, I swear! The thing kind of fell on it's own! Ramirez: I had forgotten about it, but I put the broken pieces... hu... I'm sorry, I don't remember either. They can be anywhere in the tea room. Please, help me find them! Investigate Tea Room. Ramirez: Ha, thank you, , you found the teapot pieces very quickly! You're as good as ever, Gertrude will be impressed! Ramirez: Although when she'll know I broke it, I'll be banned of the tea parlor! Probably for at least a day! Can you imagine? A WHOLE day without tea! Please, , can you try to repair it? Examine Broken China. Ramirez: You did it! This teapot looks shinier than ever! I'll never thank you enough for this! I need my morning tea or I'd feel depressed all day long! Ramirez: Let's go! Gertrude loves her teapot and will be very happy to have it back! Give Gertrude her teapot back. Ramirez: Gertrude, I have something to tell you about your teapot... it got broken and I... it fell because... Ramirez: Actually, I broke it while drinking my morning tea! I apologize for not telling you sooner. But look, repaired it! Gertrude: You broke my favorite teapot?? Ramirez, you're lucky is so talented and mended it for you, or else... Ramirez: I know, I'm sorry! How about I invite everyone for dinner tonight? As an apology, to you and ? Gertrude: That's a good idea. , you really are amazing! You should make sure Ramirez buys you something good to apologize for the work he put you through today. Talk to Victoria Taylor about her problem. Victoria: Thank you for coming, ! I really need your help. Jones: What's going on, Mrs Taylor? Victoria: Since Daniel died I've felt... Weaker than usual. My health keeps troubling me, and I feel depressed. I keep thinking about my attitude towards him and how I should have acted... Victoria: I wish I had behaved differently with him. I have old photos of him with my sister, his late mother, in a trunk. Maybe looking at those memories would make me feel less lonely. Victoria: But the trunk is locked with a code I forgot long ago, and stored in an attic. The dust is bad for my lungs and... Well, you know what happened last time I went upstairs... I really can't go back up there yet. Jones: Alright, we'll go in the attic and bring your trunk back. You should be glad is very good at finding stuff, so it won't take long. Investigate Dusty Attic. Jones: This is probably the trunk Mrs Taylor keeps her photos in... Locked, of course. Jones: Do you mind cracking the code here? It's kind of heavy, and I'd rather make sure it's the good trunk before carrying it downstairs. Examine Locked Trunk. Jones: I can't believe it only took you one try to open that trunk! Wow, Mrs Taylor kept a lot of pictures in it! No wonder it's heavy! Jones: Anyway, let's carry it down, that poor Victoria Taylor really needs to remember the good moments depicted here... Give her photo trunk back to Victoria Taylor. Jones: Here are your photos, Ma'am! I'm sorry, but we opened your trunk up there to make sure it was the good one! Victoria: It's okay, I don't remember the code anyway. Thank you, ! I don't deserve the time you took to help me! I'm glad you did, though! Jones: I hope you'll find comfort in the photos. But you shouldn't stay indoors too much. Since you love gardening, it could help you getting better too! Victoria: You're right, I shouldn't stay confined in my room. I'll put more efforts in my garden! Thank you for this , you're a very nice person. Talk to Charles Parker about his plants. Charles: Ha, ! Now that you've put my best apprentice behind bars, you want to see the flowers? I'm sorry, I don't have time for this. My hydrangeas are dying! Jones: But all the flowers here look healthy. What's the problem, Mr Parker? Charles: Healthy? My hydrangeas are rotting! I don't understand how that's possible! Some mildew appears on a flower and then spreads to all the others! I don't even know what's causing- Charles: Wait a minute, you could make yourself useful, ! You're talented, maybe you could be a good substitute for Lily... Okay, you'll help me in this crisis! Charles: I've cut the rotten flowers and put them with other flowers to throw out, over there. Take some sample and analyze it, in your lab or whatever, would you? So I can know more about the disease. Jones: He's a pushy guy. But he's right, it would be a shame to let his hydran... hydrag... hum... his flowers die. Alright, , let's find those flowers in this green mess! Investigate Plants. Jones: Honestly, finding a pile of flowers is a nice change compared to what we usually have to rummage through! I bet you'll find the flower we need easily! Examine Pile of Flowers. Jones: Incredible, you found the only mold-covered flower in this vegetal mess, ! Jones: You're really talented... I think I'll keep one of those flowers for my scrapbook! Anyway, I guess we're bringing this one to Grace now! Analyze Rotten Hydrangea. Grace: Please, , next time you bring me flowers, give me some lively ones! This one was really decayed... But I'll admit it is fascinating! Grace: Actually, your hydrangeas are attacked by a Botrytis cinerea, a fungus. Jones: You mean this disgusting gray mold was the cause of the disease? Grace: Disgusting? You should know that this fungus is also called Noble Rot. It is actually used in the wine industry to produce some dessert wines. The grapes infected with the fungus give them a very sweet taste. Grace: Anyway, hurry up! You have to help Mr Parker cure his hydrangeas! This fungus spreads very quickly in a humid environment, and could decimate a lot of other species if not treated in time! Explain the disease to Charles Parker. Charles: Please, , please tell me you found something useful! More of my hydrangeas are getting sick and I can't do anything to prevent it! Jones: We found out what was causing the sickness. Your flowers are covered in a fungus called Botri... Boticis... Yes, Botrytis cinerea, thank you ! Apparently it's other name is- Charles: Noble Rot! How did this fungus start infecting my hydrangeas? I'll have to isolate them all in a dry environment... Charles: Oh the irony! So many people wish to get this fungus, so they could infect their grapes and produce their own wine! How such a trivial matter could justify killing your plants is beyond me! Charles: Thank you, , you really saved my flowers! You'd make a good apprentice, actually... Come with me, I have one or two things better fitting for a gardener, you have to try them on. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts